


Jellicle Rules for Jellicle Cats

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Just a short poem explaining the general rules of the Tribe.





	Jellicle Rules for Jellicle Cats

The life of a Jellicle Cat, really is all that. Your understanding is elevated, and your heart will become elated. But know this to be true, though the rules we have are relatively few, each and every one of them apply to us, and to you...

First of all, all our dialogue is in rhyme, all of the time. It may sound silly, but well-versed speech is a reminder of who we are. We are above all the rest, Jellicle Cats are simply the best, though others may find us quirky, strange, and bizarre.

If you are to break our code, do it only in the righteous name of the Everlasting and Jellicle Cat. For our rules are Everlasting's will, and that is that.

We enjoy diverse identities, but whatever interests you may pursue, we encourage you to stay in the Yard as much as you can. After all, we're your family! For you'll see that happiness is best found around us and each other, understand?

Living with man is allowed, but remember your family, your crowd. We age slowly, we don't stay young. Your children may be grown before you know it, then you may come to regret that you weren't there, the guilt leaving you stung.

If you're new to our group, welcome to our coop! The more the merrier, and we're always more than happy to add to our troop. But if no one else is willing to follow, cut off your ties, though it may cause you sorrow. Don't fret, you have a whole new life yet! We will heal your pain, and fill your heart's hole, for once you're one of us, you will become whole.

Be in the Yard at least once a summer. For that is when the sacred Jellicle Ball occurs, a time when all of us can concur, if you missed it, well it'd be a bummer!

If you are unsure what to do, ask Old Deuteronomy! Never one to be made of mockery, Old Deuteronomy knows best. His knowledge and wisdom will put an overworked mind to rest. His pure words are the law, which must be respected by all.

No need to question, doubt, or dissent, but a Jellicle Cat who has lost his way needs to repent. If you choose to go astray, then we shall turn away. You had your chance, but no longer you may dance, with your Jellicle brethren, because most importantly of all...

…the only way is the Jellicle Way.


End file.
